


Making Time

by DominusFero



Series: Best About You [8]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Frustrated with a lack of inspiration, David is at his wits' end trying to create new and enticing activities. But as much as he loves his job and his campers, there's a certain someone who must come first.
Relationships: Daniel & Max (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Jasper & Max (Camp Camp)
Series: Best About You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642843
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy somewhat-late Father's Day! 
> 
> (No, I am not dead)

Entertaining the masses was rarely a feat David ever managed to accomplish at Camp Campbell. What he considered 'fun' and 'exciting' vastly differed from that of what the campers deemed engaging. He hardly ever held their attention for more than a millisecond, often later discovering his words were taken in an entirely new path than what he had initially intended. More often than not the campers often acted against him in rebellion to his bland ways, something both of his fault for not being eccentric enough but also for being a bit too spineless. Only a year ago was he able to find a minor win with his wily group of miscreants, even if it was at the expense of his self-preservation. However, the genuine joy in their eyes was all he needed to know that he had achieved a minuscule portion of his overall goal as a counselor.

Currently, David was planning a series of activities for the coming Monday as was his usual late-Sunday afternoon tradition. Consumed in his work, he had several crumpled balls of paper haphazardly cast aside all over his desk, his notepad heavily scribbled upon with dark gashes over discarded ideas. Halves of pencils were stabbed deep into the plastic bag of his wastebasket, along with mounds of shavings and about twelve decaffeinated herbal tea bags. None of what he conjured up seemed right! The longer he sat, the more and more it felt as though he were pulling ideas out of his ass. To make matters worse upon himself, David deemed that none of these ideas were worth trying, let alone writing them down completely. Groaning in annoyance, the redhead slumped backward in his chair, annoyed at himself for being a creative failure but also at the complexity of trying to be original. How could ideas come so freely to others yet not to him?

David stared at the ceiling of his room for what felt like hours, drowning in self-pity. The nagging thought of him being a terrible counselor irritated him yet it seemed so true at the time. Dread welled up inside and just as he thought the brimming waters of unreleased tears would trickle free, the redhead felt a hefty weight on his stomach. At first, he believed it to be the literal manifestation of guilt but when he looked down, he was met with a familiar, and much more welcome, sight: his handsome little boy, Max.

The little boy smiled up at the redhead, tired jade eyes almost closed as he relished in having his hair combed through David's fingers.

"What’s wrong, Max?" David asked the boy softly.

"I’m hungry," Max answered back slowly, his pudgy fingers gripping onto the adult's vest tightly. "Papa and Daddy are gone." Max sniffled, scrunching up his tiny tan nose, his bright eyes watering. Immediately, David sat himself up, bringing the boy into his arms. He knew better than to think his husbands would abandon their child. No, they adored their boy. They simply stepped out while he was napping to do...whatever it was they needed to. But in the mind of a child, the absence of his parents brought on a world of fear to the young boy.

David was his comfort whenever his other parents could not suffice. They bonded in ways Max could not with either Jasper or Daniel. An example of such would be why Max knew French at such a young age alongside violin lessons from Daniel and masterful abstract painting skills from Jasper. His language skills were not as structured or as fluid as his elder but it was rather sound nonetheless. David loved teaching, well, _anything_ and Max was always so eager to learn. But rather than teach, right now the redhead needed to soothe. What better way than to use his counselor training.

"They'll be back soon," David assured. "You know Papa and Daddy love you; they would never dream of leaving you. I bet they went for ice cream."

"Daddy can't eat ice cream." The little boy stated flatly, snorting as he sucked the snot into the far recesses of his nose.

"Then they went for frozen yogurt!" David exclaimed, giving the child a playful poke on the tum. Max giggled, shrieking shrilly as David continued to tickle him. His bendy little legs kicked as he squealed in delight, arching his back as he tried to escape but to no avail. After a while, the adult let the child rest, feeling rather satisfied with his accomplishment. For a while, it seemed like Max had fallen asleep in the redhead's arms. The room had fallen silent for quite some time but it seemed David may have thought so too soon.

"I want frozen yogurt," Max mumbled suddenly; head pressed to David's chest as he listened to the adult's heartbeat. No sooner had he finished his statement did his tummy rumble, low gurgling noises confirming the child's hunger.

"Well, we don't have any here, **but** I can fix you a snack in the mess hall!" With Max in his arms, David hopped up from his chair and bounded out of his cabin with a spring in his step. "Hopefully Papa and Daddy won't be too mad since it'll be right before dinner."

After a short while, Max was teething on some baby carrots with ranch dipping sauce and cherry tomatoes, sitting happily in David's lap like a king on his throne. David himself was chewing on a carrot in silence, twirling a second carrot around on his plate absentmindedly. He was happy to have gotten out of his cabin for a bit and he enjoyed spending time with his little buddy. It made him feel proud to be someone's idol in ways he wished he could be for his older campers. Even if he could not do so for them, doing so for Max meant all the same.

"I love you, Père." The little boy said suddenly, in between bites of his snack. Even though he had heard it a million times before, it still melted David's heart into putty every time.

"I love you, too, Max. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ofc Daniel would teach his kid(s) violin/fiddle. No one can convince me otherwise.  
> And Jasper would most certainly find a way to adopt his 80s aesthetic into some form of activity with his kid(s).  
> They are all awesome dads in their own ways.


End file.
